My Dysfunctional Family
by SailorMarble14
Summary: What if Mike didn't have MPD. What if Mike's personalities were his family. Chester his grandfather, Manitoba and Vito his older brothers, Svetlana his little sister, and Mal his twin brother. This story is the adventures of Mike and his family.
1. Episode 1

My Dysfunctional Family Episode 1

**Hey guys I'm back with a brand new Mike story. Now in this story Mike has no personalities. His personalities are his family. I got the idea after a drawing I saw on tumblr. **

**Now not all chapters will be full episodes, some will have to be split.**

**Also stuff writen in **_Itallics _**would be Mike's thoughts or narrating what's going on. **

**Well I hope you enjoy the story.**

In a small house in Canada, a young boy with dark spiky hair was doing a drawing. His name was Mike Hayes. "Alright done." Mike said.

Just then a ball came through the room and spilled a cup of water Mike was drinking on to his drawing.

_'That's me Mike Hayes, I'm just and average 15-year old boy, but one problem I have a weird family.'_

"Not funny Mal! " Mike yelled.

Just then a boy that looked similar to Mike only his hair is down covering one eye comes in. He is Mike's twin brother Mal Hayes. "Sorry Mike." Mal said in a mocking tone, and then walked off laughing.

_'And that's my annoying twin brother Mal. Of course I probably should have gone back like this morning.'_

_* Scene changes to this morning *_

Mal and Mike where in the living room, fighting over the remote.

"Mal give me the remote." Mike said getting upset.

"Sorry no can do." Mal said. Mike and Mal where still fighting, until a woman and a man came by and stopped them.

"Boys come on stop fighting." Mike and Mal's mom Elizabeth Hayes said. She had tanned skin, and long dark brown hair.

_'That's our mom she is probably the most normal one in the family she is very sweet and kind.'_

_'And that's our dad, or should I say the coach and English teacher at my school.'_

"Alright boys knock it off." David Hayes, Mike and Mal's dad said pulling both Mal and Mike off each other.

Mal and Mike then glared at each other and both of them sat in the couch. "This is your fault." Mike and Mal said. "Not it's your fault." They said again.

"It's both your faults." Mrs. Hayes said. "Look ever since then you two have been fighting, can you at least get along for 5 minutes."

"No." Mike and Mal said.

"Well come on you two it's breakfast and you two need it." Mrs. Hayes said. Mal and Mike looked at each other and got up, and went to the kitchen.

Mal and Mike went into the kitchen and saw two other boys, who where their older brothers there eating breakfast. The two boys where also twins as well. The first brother had his hair slicked back, and the other wore a fedora, their names where Mike and Mal's older brothers Vito and Manitoba.

"Did you two save us breakfast?" Mike asked.

"No." The two brothers replied.

_'And these are our brothers Manitoba and Vito. They're the first pair of twins, and my older brothers. Yes my mom had two pairs of twins first them, and then Mal and I. '_

Mike just rolled his eyes, and went to the fridge to look for something to eat. Mal smirked and saw that Vito had a piece of toast, and decided to take that instead. "Thanks bro." Mal thanked, and sat down.

"Eh!" Vito replied.

_'Well since there are two pairs of twins. We kind of look up to Vito and Manitoba, Mal looks up to Vito, and I look up to Manitoba, kind of.'_

Mike just took out a muffin in the refrigerator, and sat down next to his brothers. Just then Mr. and Mrs. Hayes came in the kitchen. "Boys sit down we have something to tell you guys." Mrs. Hayes said.

"Wait hold on." Mr. Hayes said. "Svetlana come down here we have some big news!" Mr. Hayes yelled.

"Coming!" Svetlana yelled. Svetlana then came in the kitchen, and sat next to Mike hugging him.

'And this is Svetlana, our little sister. She is very athletic, and can learn Russian. She also likes me the most, and Manitoba.'

"Hi Svetlana." Mike said smiling. Svetlana smiled back, and sat down.

"So dad what's the news?" Vito asked about to take a drink of juice.

"Well Vito," Mrs. Hayes said. "Your Grandpa Chester is coming to live with us." Mrs. Hayes finally said, making Vito, and Mal spit out their drinks.

"Grandpa Chester!" Mike and Svetlana said smiling. "Yes!" Mike and Svetlana cheered.

"No!" Mal, Manitoba, and Vito yelled back.

"Mom, Dad please be joking." Mal begged.

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes just shook their heads. "Sorry he's coming over sometime this week." Mr. Hayes said. Mr. and Mrs. Hayes smiled and left the kitchen. Mike and Svetlana smiled, while Vito, Manitoba, and Mal glared at them.

Later in the day Mal was playing videogames, and Mike came in with his lunch. "Hey Mal." Mike said with a smile. Mal gave him a glare, and went back to playing his videogame.

"Listen Mal I know Grandpa Chester coming to live with us is a surprise, but it would be fun right." Mike said. Mal sighed and paused his game.

"Look Mike I'm sure you're happy he's living here, but what about Me, Vito, and Manitoba." Mal said.

"What about you guys?" Mike asked.

"Well there is someone in the house watching us, and do you know what that means." Mal explained. Mike just looked at him confused.

"It means no more sneaking out." Mal finally said.

"Ok." Mike said.

"I mean think about it Mike you know how hard it is too sneak out, with Grandpa Chester here?" Mal asked.

"I think I get your point, I mean you sneaked out of the house more then 10 times." Mike replied.

"I snuck out of the house 20 times, 10 more then Vito has done." Mal replied back.

"Yeah I kept track." Mike replied. Mal just glared at him.

"Well this time, Manitoba, Vito, and I are going to celebrate, by sneaking out." Mal said. Mike rolled his eyes, and walked away.

Mike then walked in the kitchen, but Mal caught up to him.

"Come on Mike can you cover for me?" Mal asked.

"Not this time Mal, I nearly got in trouble because of you sneaking out." Mike said back.

"Come on please it's the last night please." Mal begged.

Before Mike could answer, the doorbell ranged. Mike smiled, and Mal got nervous.

"Well I guess your plan has been ruined." Mike mocked, as he ran too the other room.

Mal just glared, and fallowed Mike to the room.

Mike's grandpa Chester looked a little like Mike, and all his siblings except one eye was closed. Mike and Svetlana smiled when they saw who was here, excepting of Mal, Vito, and Manitoba who just frowned.

"This is a nightmare." Manitoba said. Vito and Mal nodded in agreement.

"I'm so glad you get to be with us Grandpa Chester." Mike said with a smile.

"I'm so glad, since I don't have to be by myself in the house anymore." Chester complained coming in. Mike still smiled along with Svetlana.

Mal glared, and he then came up with a plan. "Alright Vito and Manitoba this is no time to give up." Mal said.

"So where still going to do the sneak out plan." Vito said.

"Yes." Mal said. Mal then smirked.

Later tonight, which was the night the story started. Mike was done drawing a picture for a project. Suddenly Mal came with a ball then threw it on Mike's drink, which spilled on his picture.

" Ok this is where we started from the beginning. "

"You destroyed the project I need for school." Mike said.

Mal just crossed his arms. "So what." Mal said.

While they where arguing Manitoba and Vito tried to sneak out, they succeeded.

"So." Mike said back and sighed. "Look you better not be doing anything stupid tonight." Mike said.

"Oh and why?" Mal asked smirking. Mike smirked back.

Just then Vito and Manitoba came in glaring, while Chester was behind them. "You two better not be going out." Chester said glaring at his two grandsons.

Manitoba and Vito glared at Mal, who just went inside the kitchen. Mike smirked, and Mal growled at him going inside the kitchen, hoping to talk to his brothers.

Later on at night, Mike parents went out for dinner, Mike was re working on his sketch, Svetlana was in her room, and Chester was sleeping. After Mike finished he went up to his room, which was also Mal's room as well.

When Mike got up to his room, he saw didn't see Mal. "Mal." Mike called out. Mike looked around in their closet, and behind the door hoping Mal wasn't trying to scare him.

However, after a few seconds Mike saw the window opened, and a note near his desk. Mike read the note, and glared, and ran out of the room.

Mike then went into Svetlana's room, where she was just reading a teen magazine. "Svetlana have you seen Mal, Manitoba, and Vito anywhere?" Mike asked.

Svetlana shook her head. "Sorry no." Svetlana said. Mike sighed, and finally showed Svetlana the truth. Svetlana's eyes widen. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Svetlana yelled.

"I thought you would know!" Mike yelled back. Svetlana got out of her bed grabbed her coat, and Mike fallowed her. Once they got down stairs they had to tip toe.

"Wait is this still sneaking out?" Svetlana asked. Mike just shook his head.

"No. Not when it's stopping your brothers." Mike said. Svetlana just shrugged, and the two left off to find their brothers.

Later outside Mal was finally outside with his two older brothers, he was lucky to sneak out. "Alright lets go." Manitoba said.

"Yeah." Mal and Vito cheered as the three ran off. As they ran off Svetlana and Mike found them, and fallowed them.

As Mal, Manitoba, and Vito were walking Mal noticed something. "Wait can you guys just drive, I mean what if Mike and Svetlana fallow us?" Mal asked.

"Sorry mate." Manitoba apologized. "We won't drive till a few weeks. Mom and Dad said so."

Mal groaned, and they decided to keep walking. As Mal and his brothers were walking Svetlana and Mike were in front of them glaring.

"Yo how did you get here before us?" Vito said.

"Shortcut." Svetlana and Mike said at the same time.

"Listen you guys this is our last night we get to sneak out, now either you want to join us, or go back home." Mal said.

"Were going back home come on Svetlana." Mike said, but Svetlana didn't move. "Svet. Come on." Mike said again, this made the three brothers smirk.

"Sorry Mike, but just for once. Please." Svetlana begged. Mike rolled his eyes and gave in.

"Fine I'll do this one time." Mike said. Mal gave a smirk, while Mike just glared.

The siblings where at the movie theater, "Alright which movie do you guys want to see?" Manitoba asked. Svetlana smiled and raised her hand.

"Nothing that involves princess, love scenes, or anything cute and girly." Mal said. Svetlana blew a raspberry at Mal, and put her hand down.

"How about an horror movie." Vito said. Mal smiled and gave him a high five.

"Guys remember we have Svetlana with us, and remember the last time we all went to a horror movie Svetlana had to sleep in our rooms for a week." Mike explained.

Just then Mike smiled at movie they saw. "What about an action movie." Mike suggested smiling.

"Fine." Mal groaned. Vito and Manitoba smiled, and the two went to pay the ticket.

As they where paying the ticket Svetlana saw their mom and dad, Svetlana gasped and whispered to Mike at whom she saw. Mike gasped and whispered to Manitoba and Vito who just got the tickets, they gasped and what they heard, and went to hide.

Mal then saw his parents as well, and hid with his siblings. "Well this is great Mal." Manitoba said.

"Hey I didn't know they were going to be here." Mal said back.

Mike and Svetlana shushed them. "Quiet do you want them to hear us, and get in trouble." Mike said. The brothers shook their head and Mike smiled.

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes after they got there tickets Mr. Hayes phone rang. "Hello." He said. The person who was calling was Chester calling about the kids are gone.

"What!" Mr. Hayes said. "Even Mike and Svetlana." He said again.

"I call you later." Mr. Hayes said. Mrs. Hayes was worried now.

"What happened?" Mrs. Hayes asked.

"The kids are gone. I'm going to call one of them to see where they are." Mr. Hayes said.

"Here I'm going to call one of them as well." Mrs. Hayes said grabbing her phone. Mr. and Mrs. Hayes then took out their cell phones calling one of the kids.

"Well all shut off our phones right?" Mal asked. Manitoba, Svetlana, and Mike looked at each other, when Vito's phone rang. Vito nervously picked up his phone.

"Hi Mom." Vito said. Mr. and Mrs. Hayes looked behind them, and saw their kids behind a poster board. Mike, Mal, Svetlana, and Manitoba glared and Vito.

Back at home the kids where sitting on the couch, while Mr. and Mrs. Hayes were upset with them. "I can't believe you guys snuck out!" Mrs. Hayes yelled. The kids stayed quiet, even Mal. Mike and Svetlana frowned since this was the first time either of them got in trouble.

"Even you Mike and Svetlana. I thought you two would be good enough to know." Mrs. Hayes said again. That word made Mike and Svetlana feel guilty.

"I want to know right now whose idea was it to sneak out of the house." Mr. Hayes said. Vito and Manitoba looked at Mal.

Mal got up and ready to say something, but Mike stood up. "Wait. Look Mal, Manitoba, and Vito were the one's who sneaked out, I tried to stop them, but it only led up with me and Svetlana going. Mal told us we should have gone back home." Mike explained.

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes where surprised. "So if anyone should be punished it should be me." Mike said.

Mr. and Mrs. Hayes saw this was surprising since when Mal got in trouble Mike always told them the truth, but this time Mike was standing up for his brother.

"Alright we'll talk about this tomorrow Mike right now everyone should get ready for bed." Mrs. Hayes said. Everyone, besides Mike and Mal all left to do what they need to do before bed.

"Why did you stand up for me?" Mal asked.

"I know we hate each other but where brothers, we need to save each others backs sometimes." Mike explained.

_'I may hate Mal, but he's my brother and that means where sort of friends.'_

"Wow thanks." Mal said.

"Anytime. I know one day you will do it for me." Mike said.

Mal just laughed. "Yeah that means I'm now the good child, and you're the problem." Mal laughed, and Mike glared chasing him.

* * *

The next morning Mike and Mal where just watching TV, this time not fighting. Just then Mr. Hayes came in. "Alright which one of you thought it was cool to paint all my tools with red." Mr. Hayes said taking out his toolbox, which is all painted red.

Mike and Mal looked at each other and pointed at one another. Mr. Hayes then got shocked, and left.

* * *

**Well how was the story? I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I have a poll on my page, so check it out and vote.**

**Also check out my stories Vendetta and Mike, and Puella Magi Frances Magica**

**Next Episode: Mike goes to school, and Zoey makes an appearance. **


	2. Episode 2

My Dysfunctional Family Episode 2

**Hey everyone! You wanted it, and here it is! :D. It took me a while, but I finished it last night, before going to bed. And now here is chapter, or episode 2. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

It was a beautiful Monday morning, Mike and his family where having breakfast before they all left for school.

'So this is what happens on school days, my sibs and I eat breakfast, while our parents get ready.'

"Alright kids were leaving in a few minutes so hurry up." Mr. Hayes said. The kids smiled, when their father came in, but sighed.

"Is it me or is it embarrassing that our parents embarrasses us at school?" Mal asked. Everyone raised their hands.

"Well how many times did your parents embarrass you kids?" Chester asked as he came in. Mike, Mal, and the other sibs then had flashbacks.

_Flashback:_

_Vito was talking to a girl asking her out on a date, but Mrs. Hayes came in with a napkin. "Vito you have some ketchup on your face." Mrs. Hayes said wiping off the ketchup from his face, making the girl he was talking too giggle._

_"Mom." Vito wined._

_Manitoba was putting on his fedora, before walking too lunch. When he realized the intercom rang. "Manitoba your mom and dad has your lunch for you in the office with a note." The person on the intercom said. Manitoba covered his face with his fedora, while everyone laughed at him._

_Mike and Mal where arguing again. Until Mr. and Mrs. Hayes came over, but when Mike and Mal saw them they stopped. "Want to punish them?" Mr. Hayes asked._

_"I thought you should ask." Mrs. Hayes said as he kissed her husband on the lips in front of their sons, embarrassing them, and grossing out some students._

_End of Flashback:_

"Well I'm lucky I didn't get embarrassed." Svetlana said smiling.

The kids checked the clock, and cleaned up, going to the living room to get their bags, so they can get to school.

"Well I don't know about you guys, but something tells me today would be a nice day of school." Manitoba said to Mike and Vito, while putting on his backpack.

"Your right I mean what can go wrong." Mike said as he grabbed his backpack, only for a strap to come off, and everything came out.

"Mal did this." Mike said frowning. Manitoba and Vito nodded their heads, as Mike grabbed all his stuff off the floor, and ran hoping to get to his brother.

Later the family got to school, and Mike had to hold his backpack due to it, still being broken, and his parents won't fix it till after school.

"I can't believe Mal did this." Mike grumbled to himself. Just then a girl with red hair tied in pigtails, with a flower on her head came, and tapped Mike on the shoulder.

"Uh excuse me." The girl asked. Mike looked up, and blushed on how she looked like.

"Oh uh. Hi." Mike said getting nervous and blushing. The girl smiled, and giggled.

"Uh do you know where locker 2-335 is?" The girl asked.

Mike was smiling, and then pointed that the locker was next to his. The girl smiled, and went to go open her locker.

"I'm Zoey." The girl introduced.

"I'm Mike." Mike introduced now blushing and smiling more. Zoey giggled, and closed her locker walking off. Mike sighed in happiness, but then snapped out of it when she left.

"Man I messed it up again." Mike groaned, and slammed his head on the locker door. Svetlana then came and saw her brother upset.

"What's wrong Mike?" Svetlana asked. She already put her stuff in her locker, and was just walking to her class.

"I just saw the prettiest girl, and I acted like a fool." Mike said.

Svetlana didn't know how too reply to it, all she did was pat Mike in the back.

Mal was at his locker putting stuff in. Just then Zoey, who is leaving for her class, thinks she saw Mike again. "Wow Mike your fast." Zoey said.

"I'm not-" Mal got cut off looking at Zoey, and blushing. "I'm not Mike, but his brother." Mal said still blushing. Zoey looked at Mal, and finally noticed the difference.

"Oh are you two twins?" Zoey asked smiling. Mal nodded. "Well I'm Zoey. I met your brother just a few minutes ago." Zoey said introducing herself.

"Yeah cool." Mal said getting nervous. Zoey smiled at Mal.

"Um do you know where Room 53 is?" Zoey asked. Mal smiled knowing he has the same class as her.

"Yeah I'm gladly will take you there because that's also the room I'm going to." Mal said. Zoey smiled and fallowed Mal to the classroom.

When the two got to the classroom, Zoey saw Mike, and Mike waved to her hoping she will sit next to him. Zoey smiled, and ran to Mike sitting next to him. "Hi Mike." Zoey said with a smile. Mal glared, and went to Mike and Zoey.

"Hi Zoey. I didn't know you where in this class?" Mike said.

"I didn't know you had a twin brother." Zoey said as Mal came smiling.

"Yeah I know." Mike said smiling. Zoey smiled back.

Just then Mike's dad came in ready to teach the class. "Alright class well today we got a new student Miss. Zoey Greenfield." Mike's dad said. Zoey smiled.

"Is it ok to sit here Mr. Hayes?" Zoey asked.

"Sure it's nice that you would sit next to my son." Mr. Hayes said. The class then giggled a bit, and Mike covered his face in embarrassment.

"Ok." Zoey said smiling, as she sat down next to Mike. She smiled a bit. Mike took a small peek and saw Zoey smiling.

Mal just glared, and felt like snapping his pencil. Mike looked back at Mal and gave him the tongue. Mal then gave the tongue back at his brother.

"You two stop giving each other the tongue." Mr. Hayes said, not even looking at the two. The class just laughed some more. Zoey giggled.

"You and your brother are funny." Zoey said. Mike just rolled his eyes and groaned, but then smiled.

Later after class, Mike was upset that his brother likes Zoey, even though he met her first. Mike started shoving books into his locker. Just then two of his closest friends Brick, and Cameron came by.

"Hey Mike." Cameron said waving at him.

"How are you?" Brick asked saluting.

'This is Brick and Cameron. The two have been my friends for a long time. Brick is an army lover, and Cameron is the smartest person I know.'

"I'm great we got a new girl, but." Mike sighed.

"But what?" Cameron asked.

"But Mal also likes the new girl. What am I going to do." Mike said with a sigh.

"Hmm that is hard Mike." Brick said. "The only thing I would do is seeing who she would like first." Brick said.

Mike thought about it for a while. He really did like Zoey, but now with her being with Mal it's a really hard choice.

With Mal and Zoey, Mal was giving her a tour around the school. "So I know your brother gave me a tour, but thanks for the second time around tour." Zoey said.

"No problem." Mal said. When Mal got to his locker he took out his skateboard, and his lunch.

Zoey was impressed. "You ride a skateboard." Zoey questioned.

Mal smiled. "Yeah why do you ask?" Mal asked.

"Well back at my old school the jocks where being jerks, so I moved here." Zoey said with a smile, her smile then turned into a small glare. "Your not a joke, right?" Zoey asked.

Mal shook his head. "Nope just a skateboarder." Mal said going on his skateboard, only for him to fall back from his skateboard. Zoey winced, while some classmates laughed, or rolled their eyes.

"Mal you ok?" Zoey worriedly asked. Mal got up slowly, and did a small smile.

"Yeah I'm ok." Mal said with a smile, getting up. Zoey smiled in relief that Mal was ok. Just then Mike came with his friends, along Manitoba, Vito, and Svetlana.

"Hey Zoey." Mike said waving. Zoey smiled when she saw Mike.

"Um this is our little sister Svetlana, and our big brothers Vito and Manitoba." Mike said introducing his siblings to Zoey.

Cameron and Brick coughed knowing Mike forgot about them. "OH and these are my close friends Brick and Cameron." Mike said.

"It's nice to meet you guys. I'm Zoey." Zoey said introducing herself to Mike's siblings, and friends.

"Hi Zoey." The group says. Zoey smiled and waved.

"Hi guys." Zoey replied. Mike and Mal smiled, but they both glared at each other.

"Well is lunch going to start soon because I'm starving." Vito said, which made everyone laugh. The group then went into the cafeteria. Once they got their lunch, they all sat at a table together.

When Zoey got her lunch, Mike and Mal got up at the same time, and started fighting over on who will pull the chair for her. "I'll do it Mal, I met her first." Mike said, pulling the chair towards him.

"I showed her almost everything, before you met her." Mal said with a smirk. Mike glared, and pushed Mal when Zoey came over.

"Here you go Zoey." Mike said pulling her chair. When Zoey sat down, Mike pushed her chair in for her.

"Thank you Mike." Zoey said. Mike smiled, and sat down. Mal got up, and glared at Mike. Mike gave a small smirk.

Later during lunch, Mal went into his dad's classroom to ask him for advice. "Dad I need help." Mal said.

Mr. Hayes sighed. "Alright Mal, what's the problem?" Mr. Hayes asked.

"Well you see I have this friend, and there is this other friend who is a girl, and we both like her." Mal explained, not trying to mention Mike and Zoey's name.

"Let me guess you want the new girl, and not let Mike have her." Mr. Hayes said. Mal nervously smiled.

Mal looked around hoping no one would hear. "Well yeah." Mal said.

"Mal you and Mike are 15, it depends on Zoey who she likes, but most likely it's Mike." Mr. Hayes explained. Mal groaned.

"Hey it's ok Mal." Mr. Hayes said. Mal gave a small glare, and just left the classroom.

When Mal left the classroom, Vito and Manitoba where at the front of the door listening. "Where you guys listening on me!?" Mal yelled.

"No!" Vito yelled, then had a guilty expression on his face. "Well just a little." Vito said. Mal then walked away from his two brothers.

A bit later, Mal was at his locker putting away his stuff, and getting his stuff for his next class. Just then, Svetlana came. "Hey Mal." Svetlana said.

"Hi Svetlana." Mal sighed. Svetlana frowned, and closed Mal's locker. Mal was surprised.

"Listen dad told me about your problem." Svetlana said. Mal then pushed Svetlana out of the way, and was turning the knob on his locker to reopen it.

Svetlana sighed. "I can help you with your problem." Svetlana said. Mal then bumped his head, inside the locker, and he held the pain when he got out.

"Really! Ow." Mal said still feeling the pain. Svetlana nodded and smiled. "Ok so what do I have to do?" Mal asked rubbing his head, and checking his hand hoping it's not bleeding.

Svetlana smiled, and went over to Mal's ear, and whispered. Mal smiled with the plan, but frowned, at what Svetlana told him. "Do I really have to?" Mal asked.

Svetlana's face turned stern, and she nodded. "Yes you have too." Svetlana said.

Mal groaned. "Fine." Mal said. Svetlana smiled, and then dragged Mal somewhere.

Later, at the last period Mike and Zoey, where near a classroom, "Sorry you and me don't have the same class." Mike said.

Zoey smiled, "It's cool. I mean my class is next door, so we can see each other after class." Zoey explained.

Mike gave a small smile, "Yeah." Mike replied. The two were silent for a while, and the two went to their class.

When Mike got to class he sat down next to Vito and Svetlana. Svetlana was smiling proudly with the plan she set up with Mal. "Svetlana why are you smiling?" Mike asked.

"You'll see. Dad told me about your problem with Mal, and I came up with the best plan ever." Svetlana explained.

"What's the plan?" Vito asked.

"I dressed Mal up as a prince, so he can impress Zoey." Svetlana explained. Mike's eyes widen.

"Uh Svetlana quick problem. Zoey's class is next door." Mike said.

Svetlana gave off a worried look. "Oops." Svetlana said. Mal then came in wearing a prince outfit. Everyone in the class then started laughing. Svetlana covered her face with a book, while Vito took out his cell phone and started taking pictures.

Mal was about to say something, but stopped when he looked around the classroom and saw Zoey wasn't there. "Uh Mal." Mike said, and he pointed to the other door, "Next door." Mike said.

Mal then looked at the room, and then the outfit. "Oh god!" Mal yelled. The whole class then started laughing. Svetlana got embarrassed, and covered her face with a book. Mal just shook his head, and glared at Svetlana.

Next door, Zoey looked outside the door, of Mike's classroom, and sighed.

After class, Mal was already back in his regular clothes and sighed. Mike was next to him smirking. "So how was it to be embarrassment Mal?" Mike asked.

Mal slammed his locker shut. He was ready to shout out at Mike, but Zoey came. "Hey guys." Zoey said with a nervous smile.

"Zoey listen I didn't want to embarrass you like that." Mal said frowning.

"Look your sister told me everything, and I forgive you." Zoey said.

Mal and Mike where surprised. "Really." Both Mike and Mal said.

"Yeah. I mean sure what Mal did was weird, but it wasn't embarrassing." Zoey explained.

"Really." Mal said with smile, while Mike said it with a frown.

"Yeah, you guys made my first day really exciting." Zoey said with a smile.

"Really." Mal and Mike said again this time both of them smiling.

Zoey nodded. "Since you guys made me comfortable I was wonder you guys would like to go out with me for pizza?" Zoey asked.

Mike and Mal smiled. "Sure." Mal started.

"That would be great." Mike finished.

Zoey smiled. "Great I'll see you guys later. Bye." Zoey said with a wave, and left to her locker.

"Bye." Mike and Mal said. Mike and Mal then walked away from the lockers.

"Wow. Who knew Zoey liked both of us." Mike said.

Mal nodded in reply. "But, it's not over yet, she takes us as friends, but soon one of us will fight for her heart." Mal explained.

"Yeah, but for now let's make her our friend." Mike said. Mal smiled agreeing with the idea.

Just then Mal thought of something. "Hey Mike I think dad was calling for you." Mal said. Mike bought it, and Mal pushed him in the janitor's closet, which was locked on the other side.

"Hey Mal, where's Mike?" Zoey asked looking around.

"Oh well since our dad is the teacher Mike had to do some things for him." Mal explained, even though it's a lie.

"Oh ok. Well two is ok." Zoey said, as she and Mal left the school.

Mike was in the room banging on the door, hoping someone would hear him, but no one heard his knocking.

* * *

Back the Mike's house; Svetlana was looking out the door, while Mike and his brothers where playing apps on their phones. Svetlana gasped, when she saw a car pull over. "Their here!" Svetlana yelled.

Mike and his brothers took the warning, shut off their phones, and took out their books, and 'studied', Svetlana ran to a chair and took out her book. Mr. and Mrs. Hayes then came in the house. "Hi kids." Mrs. Hayes said coming in.

The kids got silent pretending their still doing homework. Mr. Hayes smirked. "Did you guys play games on your phone?" Mr. Hayes asked.

The kids looked up with a nervous expression on their face.

* * *

**Next Episode: Mike, Mal, Vito, Svetlana, and Manitoba are left alone, while their parents and Chester go out for the night. While at home the group breaks the family portrait, and they have to find a way to fix it before their family comes home.**

**Who will be excited for the chapter?**


End file.
